


Maybe

by Nephilim_Becca



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim_Becca/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: The Doctor noticed a change in Rose, and the Tardis noticed a change in the Doctor.A really short drabble having just watched Doomsday.





	Maybe

Rose had started wearing black, the Doctor had noticed. It wasn’t anything abnormal for humans to wear black, but this was Rose. Rose wasn’t one of those humans, she was light and sun. The second he appeared on that beach, he could tell it had changed. Rose wore the colour effortlessly, with the pink showing underneath, but barely a strip compared to her previous clothing. Black leather, like his previous self, he realised. And it was all for him, the Doctor knew that; and it was probably all his fault, if he hadn’t sent her across, the pull wouldn’t have been so strong, maybe she wouldn’t have struggled, maybe she wouldn’t have been pulled towards the void. Maybe Pete would’ve gone back empty handed.

*** 

The Doctor was wearing blue, the Tardis had noticed. It wasn’t a normal colour for most Timelords anyway, but the Doctor had never warn blue before, even with his new companion here, loving him like her Wolf had loved him, the Doctors light had faded. Blue was like black, she recognised that when she saw her Wolf for a few minutes before she was gone forever. The seconds after the beach, before the strange ginger lady, she felt the change. When her Wolf had said the words her thief had longed for, and he’d ran out of time to say them back. She knew he loved her, of course, but she could see his mind, whereas her Wolf couldn’t. All the light had gone from his life now, The Tardis even decided to make her colour more blue than turquoise now. She too missed her Wolf, the woman who would tear apart the world just to be with her Thief. The Tardis just wished she could help her thief properly. If only she hadn’t landed them on that day, maybe more could’ve happened between them, maybe he would’ve been discouraged from sending her Wolf away, maybe, just maybe, and the Doctor would have come back hand in hand with his Rose. 

If only the breach didn’t have to close, then maybe, just maybe, everything would have worked out even better.


End file.
